the_ocfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CrusherKitty/General Rules
The following are the rules that everyone must follow, from founders and admins to veterans and new members. Chat rules #No flaming, trolling, spamming or advertising other wikias. #Treat anyone and everyone with respect (This also applies to staff disrespect). #Do not insult anyone else or target anyone with profuse swearing. #Don't bully anyone on the wikia. This can be met with a permanent ban depending on severity of the bullying happening. #Always obey commands issued by staff members. If they are wrong, tell them ''why ''they are wrong and if they ignore your reasons for them being wrong, the matter will be dealt with by other staff members. #Don't cause unecessary drama. #If someone is bothering or annoying you in PM, don't bring the issue to main chat, simply block them. If the problem persists, contact a staff member with proof of harrassment and we can take care of it. #Arguments between 2 people should be taken into PM. #Don't bring up sensitive topics that could cause controversy (Religion, suicide, drugs, etc.) #Don't bring anything sexual or NSFW into main chat or PM for that matter, unless it is okay with the person you are pming. #Don't argue about kicks, bans, or warnings issued to you or anyone else. #Do not sockpuppet (Create another account without the rest of the members knowing it's you. If you are changing your account to another one, dicuss and clear it with admins first. Sockpuppets are typically used to bypass chat bans and such.) #Racial slurs and the word "cunt" are banned on chat. #NO bashing, under any circumstances, on other people's fandoms. For example, you don't like bronies, so on chat, you say something like "Stupid brony faggots", you will be warned instantly. If you continue, you will be banned. Everyone on here is different and is a fan of different things and you will be told to keep your thoughts to yourself. Penalties *2 warnings *Kick *Ban (Depending on what rule is broken and severity of actions) *Permanent ban (If you persist in breaking the rules and being a nuisance) If you present evidence, such as chat logs to prove your ban was unfair, your ban should be lifted. If you haven't read the rules, it's your own fault and the ban shall remain. Excuses will not be accepted, such as having depression, ADHD, things like that. There are no exceptions, not even for staff members. Roleplaying rules #Godmodding, metagaming and power playing are not allowed. #Allow the other person to react. #Do not kill someone else's character without permission. #No sexual content or NSFW themes. #Crossover roleplays are perfectly okay and encouraged for maximum interaction with everyone. #Roleplays on main chat have to be discussed before given the okay. #Page roleplays are encouraged, but try to involve everyone in the roleplay as much as possible. Being that one guy in the other time zone is no fun at all. I would recommend taking it in turns. Blog rules #Don't make characters that exist on blogs, make a page. #No biased blogs. #Do not insult or call anyone out. #No complaining, venting or ranting blogs. #Appeal blogs are okay, as long as they are justified and contain evidence. If the blog is not very long, consider putting it in a staff member's talk page. If any of these rules are broken and/or do not meet the standards, we will delete the offending blog. Depending on what rules are broken, a ban may or may not be issued. Feedback rules #Give constructive criticism only. #Do not outright insult the creator or what they have created. Be it a fanfiction, character, or blog. #Do not add derogatory categories to someone's page (e.g. Joke character, Mary Sue, etc.) or to the creator itself. # Any directly insulting comments towards the creator or creation will be met with a warning and potential ban if continued. Article and picture rules #No recolours or traces of official (or other people's) art. We will ask for removal and if the offending picture is not removed within 24 hours, it will be removed by a staff member. #Spell and grammar check all pages before posting. #Each page should have a certain amount of content in it before posting, WIP pages are okay, but only if they have *some* content in it first. #Mary Sues and Gary Stus are not allowed, period. If the category of Mary Sue or Gary Stu is given to your character by a staff member, you are not allowed to remove the category until it is deemed "de-Sueified" or "de-Stuified". #No opinion based categories (e.g. Sexy, badass, awesome, etc). #Do not use other people's content without their permission, such as artwork, characters, etc. #No offensive content. #If any criticism is to be given, it must be constructive, not outright insulting the creator and the creation. #Do not use irrelevant categories (e.g. "lol", "hi", etc.) #Don't add/create categories that apply to already existing categories, we already have a category for female characters, simply called "Female", making a category of the plural "Females" is nullified unless the page contains 2 female characters as apposed to 1. #Do not add or remove categories and other pages without the creator's permission, derogatory or not. #Troll characters are not allowed and will be deleted without warning. If any of the rules on categories are broken, you do have permission to remove the offending category, such as, if you see a character with "Awesome" on the category, then you can remove it without asking. Category:Blog posts